Forbidden Love
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Soul finds himself visiting Wes in his house, not for the sake of he was forced too. But evaluating his overly fondness for him, not as a brother though.. as a lover. The two becoming one in the mid-day, to the night. Finding themselves 'closer' than ever. [[INCEST Rated M for mature content, and sexual themes. 18 ]]


It had been quite some time for the two brothers to come in contact like this; did the two really think their relationship could get like this? When Soul had confessed to being jealous of his brother, he never meant playing the violin. He had always meant the way he had girls fawning at his feet, the way they always confessed to him. Kneeling at his feet like he were something precious to them, but he was always precious to him.  
When he had left for DWMA he had the intention to try to push past his feelings for his brother, keeping on contact with him, he had kept it to a 'brother' level. Nothing more, even though his heart still numbed for him. However; he had decided to visit his brother in his house. He had a girlfriend which Soul was supposed to meet, but when he had knocked; his knuckles pierced and slamming onto the door, it was just Wes who had answered.

Soul stared at Wes, he was shocked to have seen him; looking so handsome yet again. And even still, he had a different scent; the scent Soul had longingly wanted to smell once more. He felt his feet shift as Wes smiled at him; "Hey Soul, welcome back..home." he said with a tilt to his head, before he gripped his shoulder, and pulled him into a tight hug.  
Soul's face seemed to blush before he pushed himself away; "O-oi, don't say weird things.. idiot." He growled looking away, but could feel his heart pummeling like an engine. Wes laughed and moved aside; "Still tough as ever I see." Did he merely comment, as Soul had entered the house, he looked around; it was arranged in a nice orderly fashion. It looked almost classy.  
Soul removed his coat from the wind that had picked up outside and threw it onto the chair staring up at the chandelier; "Where's Jesse?" he questioned before turning to Wes, who seemed to frown.  
"It's complicated, what do you say you stay the night here, huh? Just for old times' sake?"

Soul stared at Wes and how easily he changed the subject, '_Hmm.. must have had a fight.' _He only thought as he sighed, "I'd like too, but Maka would be worried if I stayed for too long." He comment and found his way to the kitchen, Wes followed him; a type of saddened look in his eyes as he watched his brother get farther apart from him. If only they were close again.  
Picking up a framed picture of the two he stared at it; "You kept this?" the younger Evans asked, trying to get away from the subject of staying over, if something happened and he got carried away.. he would never forgive himself.  
Wes smiled and walked over leaning over Soul; "Of course, it was the both of us right?" Soul glanced over as he was very close to his face now, feeling a nice burning sensation escalate throughout his body.  
Soul put down the photo and cleared his throat; "Well, it means a lot."

Wes stared at him and tilted his head; he was definitely acting strange. But a part of Wes longed to see Soul again. He wanted to be like the brothers they were, even if it meant they weren't as close, he would find a way to get them connect once again.  
Soul swiped a hand through his hair and stared at his brother, as he leaned onto the counter. Wes only stood in the doorway of the kitchen staring at his brother, who's red orbs stared back into his own, the silence almost talking for itself, and even maybe some slight tension between them.

"_I missed you."_

Soul looked up at his brother who had spoken those three words; his face creating a nice film of blush. "W..where did that come from all of a sudden?" he said, looking away, his heart wanted to burst from his chest screaming with butterflies.  
Something seemed to come over Wes as he moved closer to Soul, seeing him blush like that; the look of a tsundere. Wes moved over to his brother, his eyes looking up at him now, who however above him like he was about to do something.

Soul gulped down in his throat, he could feel the air become heavy as the two brothers stood above one another. How? Why? Was all he thought, at some point Soul had a huge crush on Wes, he liked him more than a brother. And what's the worst that could happen? It's not like they would get into trouble. They were both legal, and could do what they had wanted.  
Wes looked into his brother's face, whose lips seemed to purse outwards in utter embarrassment. Wes licked his own lips, and said;

"I waited for you. But you never came back home.. little brother." Soul glanced up at him, and felt his eyes avert away. Wes' breath was now brushing onto his lips. They were so close, just what were they doing?!

The sky was in the middle of a sunset, and Soul still stood still, not saying a word, only his brother gripping his wrists and staring into his face. Soul couldn't look at him; all he saw was his big brother whom he always looked up too, when they used to bathe together. Of course things have changed now.  
They were men.  
"I-" Soul said thus looking into Wes' face, Wes pressed his lips against Soul's, startled by the kiss, and the gripping touch Wes had given him Soul relaxed into it. He just came to visit him, he never intended for a thing like this to happen.  
Wes pressed more into it and raised his hand letting it be placed onto Soul's cheek. If someone came in, all they would see was the rivalry brothers now in the middle of a make out scene. How ironic.

Soul's eyes closed as he let his hands grasp Wes' back, his brother moved forward and pressed him hard again the counter. Soul was now stuck between his brother in the middle of a kiss, but he didn't mind. He had always wondered what this kiss would feel like, his brother's lips. They were soft and welcoming. Before he knew it, Soul let his tongue explore his brother's mouth. Letting it swirl with Wes', who let it happen and letting his own become familiar with Soul's.  
Wes' hand that was gripping Soul's wrist moved, he slid it to the bulge that sat in Soul's red pants. His hand brushed over it, and Soul's eyes opened wide;

_Grrrip!_

Soul puffed air and let a moan escape his lips as he moved away from Wes' lips, his chin now pressed in the top of his chest as he looked down seeing his brother's hand that squeezed the bulge. The only thing that separated the shaft of his was his pants and boxers. Wes smiled and moved his face towards Soul's; "You normally talk a lot Souly- I never would have thought that you of all people let other's dominate over you.." Wes said letting his hand do a nice smooth motion over the area, and Soul bit on his lip his eyes tightly shutting from the sensation.

"O-onii-san.." Soul mumbled and opened one of his eyes, as his face seemed to be looking hot and red. Wes smiled warmly and let his lips pressed against his neck, Soul's hands gripped his back and growled; "You're being so.. rough." He said in a mumble under his breath, as Wes suckled on his neck. "You should be happy I don't have sharp teeth like you." He commented as his tongue pressed against the skin, his scratchy tongue sliding back and forth across it.  
At this moment Soul knew he was going to receive a hickey. But he didn't care; he would blame it on a bruise. But the feeling of his brother's saliva sucking on his neck was good.

Wes moved his lips away, a nice trail of saliva stretching from his neck to his lips before it broke. Wiping at his lips he stared at Soul, and at that moment they both knew.

_What they just had wanted. _

Wes's lips locked onto Souls, as they moved hastily still kissing, through the kitchen, slamming against furniture, they slammed near the table and Wes pushed his younger brother onto it, removing his shirt quickly. Wes swiped a hand through Soul's hair and stared at the image, his brother's hardened stomach; but the large scar that stood on it.  
Removing his hand from his white hair, his let his finger trailed across the scar… from the top.. allllll the way to the bottom, near his lower hip.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked a little disappointed, and almost quite sad. As if his prized possession was hurt, his baby brother had some damage taken. Wes' eyes saddened as he rubbed his hip bone gently, the friction causing Soul to pant from his sudden race in heartbeat.  
"I.. was protecting Maka." He gaped as he felt Wes start to unbutton the top of his jeans; Wes stared in utter silence and unzipped his pants before he slowly pulled them off of his hardened body. Now the bulge was more visible, saying he was happy to see his brother.

"If you were in danger, I would have protected you." Wes commented as he pulled of his own shirt, staring into his brother's eyes smiling. Soul opened his mouth, saliva spreading as his breath was hot, and the aura of the house had suddenly changed, to sexual tension, than to suddenly love and pleasure.

"Then where were you all those years?" Soul questioned, leaning up and gripping onto his brother's shoulder, having a look of hardship in his eyes. Soul gripped the belt of Wes' yanking his hips closer, Wes stared up and a grimace appeared. "Taking control I see?" he questioned, and Soul let his lips brush across his chest; than to his collar bone.

"Just making up for some.. lost time." Did he speak in a stern voice, pulled down Wes' pants, so the two were almost naked, now in their boxers. Soul sucked on Wes' chest, who seemed to start to get heavy lidded by the feeling.

"Y-you're good little brother.." he comment, as Soul let his tongue caress the area, letting his sharp teeth imprint into his chest.

"Argh!" Wes moaned as the feeling was nice, but of course he had seemed to moan so easily by him. Moving his hand up to his face, he covered it as a blush seemed to appear so quick; he felt like he was being touched all over by Soul.

Soul moved his lips away from the area, leaving it nice and glossy from spit; looking up into his eyes he smirked. "Don't get used to that little boy you thought I was.. I'm taking lead tonight." He said standing; his lower half brushing past Wes' own bulge now. Which made his shoulders tense from it, Soul opened his mouth as they stood near the table, whispering to his brother.. "Let's take this upstairs."

"Mfff-!"

"A-ahh!"

"S-shit-!"

Wes' head was leaning back as his face was now red; the light were dimmed and only a single candle sat inside the room. The older Evans now breathing heavily, sounding as if he had ran a mile, but the misty air now from what they were doing thickened by every playful touch they made; every moan and gasp.  
Soul's mouth was now around the larger shaft of his brothers, as he sucked so tenderly, yet so hard. Letting his mouth move in and out of it, Wes bit on the bottom of his lip from the touching of his brother's hands on his thigh.

Looking away did Wes place his hand on his stomach and huff air, you could almost see it in the room mist away in the waves of heat. "Wessy.." he called before Wes opened his eyes, he hadn't heard that nickname in forever. There was something about it that made himself harden more in his brother's mouth.  
"A-ahh.." that was his answer to his brothers call, Soul reached his hand whole around his brothers member and said in a low voice;

"I want to see your face..when you come." Soul was staring hard into Wes' side profile, before Wes looked towards Soul; almost as if he has a fever, he was drenched in sweat. Soul sucked and could feel it..

_Splat!_

The white substance filled his mouth and his face, his hands now wet to the sort where it was sticky, yet slimy. Soul moved his mouth away, the stickiness trailing to his lips from the tip of Wes' member. Wes was huffing and panting lying on the king sized bed. He was on his elbows watching his brother lay ontop of him sucking, now his brother's legs were spread over Wes as he licked his lips and sucked his fingers.  
Tasting what was deep inside his brother, the secret sweet tasting cum of his now filled Soul's mouth. Soul's tongue swiped over his fingers and curled around it like a dog. Staring down at his huffing and sweat brother, he leaned over him and said in a muffled tone;  
"Don't think I'm done.."

Wes grimaced before he gripped his brother's triceps, swinging him so he was planted onto the bed, and Wes was leaning over him.

_Drip.._

Soul felt the sweat dripping down his chin and face, even his member now harder than ever was about to explode of his deep sweet sticky secrets. "Not unless I say you are." Wes commented back, as Soul's cheeks flushed, Wes let his tongue slide down his lips as he kissed him once more, the two brothers were at it.  
Something forbidden, something they were told was bad; they were doing. It made Wes fill with excitement.

His hands gripped the waist of his brother's abs and turned him over. Soul gaped and looked back at his brother whose member was still hard. "N-now?!" Soul said in utter fear, he was scared of having his brother drive into him, his Oniisan.  
"Now." Wes said his hands now on the ass of Soul's spreading his area so he could see it, the hole.  
They were going to do something now.. something they would **never **regret.

Wes thrusted into his little brother, in which Soul gripped the bed sheets and moaned loudly;  
"Ugghhhh..~" he said in sheer pleasure, feeling his brother's member roam in his rear-end. Soul's face was buried in the sheets and pillows, his finger nails digging and almost becoming one with the bed.

"M-more!~" Soul moaned and Wes grunted as he found himself tingling from his brother's higher voice, it sounded like when he was little. He must have thrusted the man right out of him. Because he sounded like a child pleading for more candy and chocolate, he was whining and begging for his brother to push his member deeper in.  
He never thought he'd live to have this day come.

Soul's mouthed gapped open as spit was hogging his tongue and upper lid of his mouth, "I-I'm going to-" he said breathing heavily, his breath moist.  
Wes leaned forward so he hung over Soul's back, still gripping his thighs. Now he reached forward and let his hands wrap around his own member.

Startled by the tough on his sensitive area he; if possible got harder. Soul was face planted into the sheets and closed his eyes, he was almost there. Panting; gasping, huffing, puffing.  
"FUCK!"

Soul spilled his own cum all over the bed, in which it was all over Wes' hands. He was panting, the feeling of the sticky white substance hogging his hand, Wes felt himself tingle, the urge running through his veins, listening to his brother's soft pants, and feeling the walls of insides around his member.  
Did Wes bring his finger filled with the sticky thing to his lips tasting it as he pushed farther in, hearing his brother gasp;

_he released. _

Soul's eyes opened wide as he felt it, the warmest part of his older brother filling inside of his body. It was like a warm blanket swaddling him. The moist of it filling up into his body, shivering Soul's voice cracked and his body relaxed, not so tense anymore.  
Wes exhaled in a deep tone, still inside of his brother. The sweat all over his naked body, his other hand still tight around Soul's member, the image was of the two making love; in a nice brotherly fashion.

Slowly removing himself from the other, Soul's upper half laid on the side where Wes fell next to him. The two bare and laying on the sheets that were wet from sweat and Soul's cum. Soul's breathing was heavy and Wes stared at him, his eyes were closed and he moved some hair from his face;

"Souly…" he said slowly and Soul looked up at him, he looked so gosh dang cute. Wes' looked away and felt his face get hot, why was he so cute?! Looking back Soul smiled both of their breathing heavy and warm.

"Y-you're so rough Wes." Soul comment and Wes laughed, if anything his brother was. Letting his shark teeth sink into his member was pleasurable yet hurt.  
Wes moved his hand back on forth on Soul's member, who jolted from the friction caused.

"D..damn." Soul grunted from anger as his brother seemed to get him to moan so easily, but Wes pressed his lips against Soul's as they laid on the bed wrapped in one another's sweat, and sweet smell.  
They stared at each-other; they had just done what they had always wanted to do when they were little. Soul had sometimes kissed Wes when they were in the bath, and did certain things on purpose. And Wes went along with it.  
But now they had gotten what they had always wanted.. to get '_closer' _ into one another.

"I love you Soul.. and I'm sorry I wasn't there and went with your feelings. I got scared as to what mom and dad would have said." He said moving his hand away from the lower part of his body and to his back.  
Soul looked sad and closed his eyes, looking away; and turning his body so his brother spooned him.

"It's fine Wes.. I'm just glad we're here now. I'm glad that- you feel the same way though. You were such an idiot back then." He said in a muffled voice, Wes's breathing was in Souls ear, who's eyes were half open and closed, the feeling of his hot breath near was pleasuring.  
"Me too.." Wes said, letting his hands slide down his back before he turned Soul over. "Now look at me."

Soul was turned to face Wes, their members over top of each-other, their faces hot and the room musty.  
".." nothing was said except for them to kiss, letting their tongue now familiar with every part of their body enter. Wes' hands still sticky from the cum of Souls, and Soul's behind still sticky from the amount Wes had released.

"We're together now.." Wes said as he let the kiss lead to another guilty pleasure of his, finally being re-united with his brother, and being able to do certain things. It was their choice, their decision. And the two brother's bodies every night caressed eachother's with love, and passion. As this was seemingly, a forbidden love.


End file.
